L'arc-en-ciel
by jaysher
Summary: Gon et Kirua traversent une forêt afin de rejoindre leurs amis se trouvant de l'autre côté. Soudain, une pluie commence à tomber alors que le soleil est toujours présent dans le ciel. A ce moment, une créature magique fait son apparition sous le nez des deux jeunes hommes.


L'arc-en-ciel

Une nouvelle journée commence pour les deux garçons que sont Gon et Kirua. Le conflit les opposant aux fourmis bat son plein et en ce moment, les meilleurs amis du monde traversent une forêt afin de retrouver leurs compagnons d'infortune, les attendant à l'autre bout de ce bois. Pendant que les adolescents marchent sur la terre humide de ce magnifique environnement naturel, des petits bruits se font entendre tout autour d'eux. Inquiet, Gon tend son bras juste devant Kirua afin que celui-ci ne fasse pas un pas de plus. Bien sûr, le garçon aux cheveux noirs a cessé son évolution et affine son ouïe.

Bien sûr, face à un tel comportement, le jeune assassin se pose des questions et ne se prive pas pour les poser à son camarade.

- Que se passe-t-il Gon ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'entends pas ces bruits ?

- Si mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait s'inquiéter.

Soudain, une goutte de pluie s'écrase sur le bout du nez de Gon et celui-ci lève sa tête en direction du ciel. Là, l'adolescent se rend compte que des nuages gris se tiennent au-dessus de la forêt et qu'ils sont probablement à l'origine du bruit. Toutefois, des rayons du soleil parviennent à percer à travers et illuminent l'endroit du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Face à ces deux manifestations météorologiques, Kirua se montre plutôt enthousiaste et se saisit du bras de son ami afin de le baisser. Ensuite, il brise cette discrétion imposée pour échanger avec celui qui se trouve à quelques centimètres devant lui.

- De la pluie et du soleil, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Commence-t-il.

- Oui. Un arc-en-ciel va naître de cette rencontre.

- Exactement et je ne tiens pas à le louper.

Aussitôt, Kirua s'éloigne de Gon pour se précipiter vers l'arbre le plus proche. Ensuite, il bondit en direction de la branche la plus basse afin de commencer son ascension et quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà tout en haut du chêne. Aussi haut perché, l'adolescent regarde autour de lui et se rend compte que l'arc-en-ciel se dessine tout doucement. Afin que celui resté à terre profite pleinement du spectacle, Kirua baisse son visage afin de l'appeler.

- Gon ! Viens voir ! L'arc-en-ciel est en train d'apparaître !

Cependant, au moment de prononcer ces mots, le garçon se rend compte que l'une des extrémités de l'arc-en-ciel s'achève dans la forêt dans laquelle il se trouve. Pire encore, sa queue se situe à quelques centimètres des pieds de Gon qui ne bouge pas. A ce moment, des étoiles luminescentes s'échappent du sol et se rassemblent pour dessiner une silhouette humaine. Une fois que les traits sont correctement délimités, les points brillants disparaissent pour laisser la place à un être entièrement vêtu de vert. Sur sa tête repose un chapeau et à ses pieds se trouvent de très belles bottes.

Sur son torse repose une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste verte et dans l'une de ses mains se tient une canne en bois. Tout en ignorant Gon, l'être magique use de ses dons pour provoquer un petit tremblement de terre. Ensuite, des failles terrestres s'échappe un coffre doré et lorsque celui-ci est à l'air libre, le sol se solidifie afin que l'objet puisse se poser dessus. Juste après, le coffre s'ouvre et laisse apercevoir les richesses qui se trouvent dans son enceinte. Devant un tel spectacle, Gon en reste bouche bée et ignore de quelle façon il doit se comporter.

Dans l'arbre, Kirua s'inquiète car si l'être qui vient tout juste d'apparaitre est une menace, il ne tient pas à ce que son ami en fasse les frais. Très vite, le rejeton de la famille criminelle bondit de sa branche et se laisse tomber dans le vide. Quelques secondes après, le garçon à la chevelure claire achève sa chute juste devant Gon et se relève très vite. De son côté, le Leprechaun continue de veiller à son trésor et ignore complètement qu'il est en présence d'humain même si l'un d'entre eux ne s'est guère montré discret. D'ailleurs, Kirua lui adresse très vite la parole.

- Bonjour ?

Au son de cette voix, la créature entièrement vêtue de vert sursaute et se retourne pour faire face aux deux hunters. Les voyant pour la première fois, l'être magique compte bien remplir son rôle à la perfection et ne tarde pas à pointer l'extrémité de sa canne dans la direction des deux garçons. Comprenant parfaitement son comportement, Kirua recule d'un pas tout en discutant avec lui.

- Doucement, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

- Désolé mais je n'ai que tes paroles comme preuve, lui répond la créature.

- Il sait parler ? S'étonne Gon.

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Leprechaun que je ne sais pas parler la langue humaine. Que faites-vous ici et que voulez-vous à mon trésor ?

- Heu… nous ne sommes pas là pour nous emparer de ton coffre et d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment par pur hasard que nos chemins se sont croisés, lui répond Kirua. Nous sommes des Hunters et nous traversons cette forêt afin de rejoindre nos amis qui nous attendent de l'autre côté.

- Des Hunters ? Cela faisait bien longtemps mais vous me semblez un peu jeune pour ça.

- Vous voulez voir nos cartes ? Lui propose Gon.

- Non merci car depuis tout à l'heure, je suis en train de sonder vos cœurs grâce à ma canne et je me rends compte que le tien est pur.

- Et pas le mien ? Lui demande Kirua.

- Comment le cœur d'un assassin peut-être pur ? Tu peux m'expliquer car là, je nage en plein doute ?

Cette question est posée avec une telle arrogance qu'elle joue sur le comportement de Kirua. Celui-ci s'énerve subitement et tente de se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Toutefois, ses mains se sont raidies et ses ongles ont gagné en centimètres. Alors que de la tension commence à se répandre dans l'air alentour, Gon tente de la calmer en discutant avec lui.

- Ne t'énerve pas, cela ne sert strictement à rien.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi.

Se désintéressant de lui, le Leprechaun pose le pied de son bâton sur le sol et tourne le dos aux deux garçons afin de veiller sur son or. Alors que Kirua tente toujours de se calmer pour éviter une tragédie, Gon se pose des questions concernant le coffre que protège l'être magique.

- Cela doit être fatiguant de devoir surveiller un tel trésor à chaque fois qu'un arc-en-ciel fait son apparition ?

- A qui le dis-tu mon garçon ? Toutefois, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Nous avons tous le choix, réagit Kirua.

- Détrompe-toi. Lorsque l'on vient au monde parmi le peuple auquel je fais parti, on sait de suite que notre existence sera liée à ces merveilles. Nous avons le droit de mener notre vie comme bon nous semble mais la protection de nos trésors et de la bonne fortune font partis de notre priorité absolue. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts pour servir cette noble cause.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne Gon.

Là, le petit homme vêtu de vert tourne une nouvelle fois sur ses talons afin de se tenir face aux deux jeunes Hunters. Gon lui inspire beaucoup de sympathie et même si le cœur de Kirua est sombre, il sait que cet adolescent sait se montrer gentil lorsque l'on ne le pousse pas à bout. D'ailleurs, le protecteur du coffre décide de faire un premier pas vers la réconciliation.

- Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir énervé.

- C'est bon, oublions ça tu veux bien.

Tout à coup, les membres du Leprechaun commencent à disparaître tout doucement. Gon et son ami le remarquent et s'inquiètent aussitôt tandis que l'homme qui se tient devant eux sourit.

- Que se passe-t-il jeunes hommes ? Demande-t-il.

- Vous êtes en train de disparaitre, lui répond le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- C'est parce que l'arc-en-ciel est en train de perdre de sa force.

Le coffre se referme de lui-même et voilà que des étoiles brillantes refont leur apparition autour de la boîte en bois et de la créature magique.

- J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que vous deviendriez des Hunters de grandes renommés.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur, lui dit Gon.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, le Leprechaun disparait de la forêt en même temps que son précieux trésor. Désormais seuls, les garçons se regardent et ignorent quoi faire lorsque Kirua est le premier à prendre la parole.

- Allons retrouver les autres.

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs fait un premier pas lorsque son poignet droit est attrapé par l'une des mains de Gon. Suite à cela, Kirua se retourne et regarde son camarade droit dans les yeux.

- Un souci ?

- J'ai envie de rester un peu dans cette forêt.

- Moi aussi Gon mais je te signale que nous sommes attendus afin de vaincre ces fourmis une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois cette menace éliminée, nous aurons tout le temps pour revenir ici.

Malgré ces mots, Gon ne souhaite pas quitter les lieux et lâche rapidement le bras de son meilleur ami. Ensuite, il lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers un arbre devant lequel il s'arrête. Suite à ce comportement, Kirua garde le silence mais les questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Pourquoi Gon veut-il rester ici alors qu'une mission périlleuse l'attend ?

- Dis-moi la véritable raison qui fait que tu souhaites rester dans cette forêt, l'interroge l'assassin.

- Lorsque j'étais petit, tante Mito me lisait beaucoup d'histoires avec des Leprechaun. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que ce genre de créatures peuplaient uniquement les livres et non notre monde mais maintenant…

- Tu veux le revoir, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ben tu le verras peut-être au prochain arc-en-ciel.

- Ouais ben je veux le voir maintenant. D'après les histoires que ma tante me racontait, les Leprechaun ont le don de réaliser les souhaits du moment qu'ils aient un rapport avec la bonne fortune.

- Et c'est l'une des choses qu'il défendait en plus des trésors qui faisaient leur apparition à la surface de la terre.

- Exactement et si je veux le revoir, c'est pour qu'il réalise deux de mes souhaits.

- Deux ? Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait beaucoup ?

- Si mais comme j'ai le cœur dur, je me suis dit que j'aurais pu tenter.

- Je suis sûr que si le Leprechaun devait regarder ton cœur à l'aide de sa canne, il y verrait une petite partie sombre.

A ce moment, Gon se retourne pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même convaincu. Par contre, je peux connaître tes souhaits ?

- Si tu veux. L'un concerne mon père et l'autre, toi.

- Moi ?

Tranquillement et sans la moindre gêne, Gon hoche positivement de la tête alors que Kirua se met à rougir. Celui-ci à l'habitude de faire l'objet des attentions de son camarade mais à chaque fois, il s'en retrouve mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas faute de lui dire mais non, Gon persévère toujours et encore.

- J'aimerai te garder à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Quoi ?

Suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Kirua recule d'un pas tandis que son visage devient de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde qui passe. De son côté, Gon reste confiant et continue de se confesser.

- J'ai toujours eu la chance de me faire des tas d'amis et cela a commencé dans le village de ma tante. Ensuite, lorsque j'étais en course pour devenir Hunter, ton chemin a croisé le mien et regarde où nous en sommes à présent. Oui, je veux qu'on reste toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive et j'espère que notre amitié se poursuivra une fois adulte.

Une fois son cœur soulagé, Gon s'approche de Kirua qui ne sait comment réagir. Ensuite, dès qu'il se trouve devant lui, le garçon aux cheveux sombres entoure la taille de sa camarade et se serre tout contre sa personne tout en veillant à poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Pas très habitué par ces démonstrations affectives, Kirua reste immobile mais souhaite que ce moment gênant passe le plus vite possible. Cependant, Gon serre davantage son étreinte et l'adolescent issu de la famille d'assassin est à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Lorsque son ami approche ses lèvres du lobe de son oreille, s'en est trop pour celui qui se trouve dans ses bras.

C'est la première fois que Gon agit de cette façon même si par le passe, il n'hésitait pas à dire que Kirua comptait beaucoup pour lui. Pensant que le manipulateur du nen du renforcement est sur le point de lui faire un truc pervers, Kirua sent que son esprit est en train de le lâcher. Alors que ses paupières commencent à se refermer, l'adolescent a le temps d'entendre Gon lui dire ceci :

- Je t'aime Kirua et merci d'avoir croisé mon chemin.

Et à ce moment, Kirua sombre dans l'inconscience. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et le jeune homme reprend connaissance en étant allongé sur le sol de la forêt. Toutefois, un grand morceau de tissu le sépare de la terre humide et devant lui se trouve un petit foyer. Visiblement, Gon a veillé sur lui et n'a pas hésité à allumer un feu afin que son compagnon ne puisse pas attraper froid. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, Kirua se rend compte qu'il ne se trouve pas dans le secteur, en se relevant.

- Gon ?

Inquiet, Kirua quitte sa position allongée pour s'installer sur son séant. Là, il affine son ouïe afin de repérer Gon au milieu de ces arbres qui l'entourent. Lorsque le craquement d'une brindille lui donne la direction dans laquelle se trouve son partenaire, l'enfant se lève complètement. Ensuite, il regarde vers le sol et se rend compte que le tissu qui le protégeait du sol n'était rien d'autre que la propre veste de Gon. Au moment où Kirua se tourne vers le feu dans le but de se réchauffer un peu, les dernières paroles de son ami ne cessent de lui revenir à l'esprit.

- Je t'aime Kirua et merci d'avoir croisé mon chemin.

Se sentant rougissant, le garçon baisse la tête afin de dissimuler sa gêne et prononce les paroles suivantes :

- C'était plutôt à moi de te le dire Gon. Pas à toi.

Réalisant qu'il est seul, Kirua relève son joli minois et s'accorde plusieurs secondes afin de retrouver sa sérénité d'esprit. Lorsque l'adolescent redevient sérieux, Gon revient auprès de lui en tenant plusieurs branches dans ses bras. Dès qu'il se tient près du foyer, le jeune homme au cœur pur dépose les fagots à ses pieds et s'approche de son ami pour savoir s'il va mieux.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux et merci beaucoup pour cet évanouissement.

Gon est alors embarrassé et passe son bras droit derrière sa tête.

- Je suis désolé. J'avais complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas habitué aux démonstrations affectives et lorsque je t'ai vu dans cet état, je me suis de suite inquiété.

- Ouais ben évite la prochaine fois. Par contre, merci d'avoir prit soin de moi pendant mon évanouissement.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Gon lui sourit tendrement et rapidement, Kirua se sent mal à l'aise une nouvelle fois.

- Tu pourrais arrêter d'être gentil avec moi s'il te plait ?

- Tu veux que je me comporte comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais arrête de me faire des câlins, de me sourire comme tu le fais et j'en passe. A force, tu vas me donner envie de te frapper.

- Tu es sérieux ?

En guise de réponse, Kirua se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête. De son côté, Gon laisse tomber son bras le long de son corps et voilà que de la tristesse s'affiche sur son visage. Cependant, même si le garçon à la chevelure claire admet qu'il est mal à l'aise avec les gestes affectifs, ce dernier reconnaît difficilement qu'il aime ça. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent voudrait prouver ses sentiments à celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui mais ignore de quelle façon il doit s'y prendre. Pendant ce temps, Gon marche en direction de sa veste qu'il ramasse aussitôt.

Ensuite, il tourne son visage vers celui de Kirua dans le but d'échanger quelques mots avec lui.

- Maintenant que tu vas mieux, nous devrions reprendre notre route avant que les autres s'inquiètent. De plus, j'aimerai bien sortir de cette forêt avant que la nuit tombe.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Cependant, Gon aimerait éteindre le feu mais comme aucune rivière ne coule dans les environs, il espère que l'humidité de la terre sera suffisante pour le réduire à néant. Peu après, le jeune homme est le premier à reprendre la route et bien sûr, Kirua le suit de très près. Tandis qu'ils marchent ensemble vers la sortie du bois, le criminel se garde bien de rester suffisamment en arrière. Ainsi, il peut réfléchir tranquillement et s'étonne de ne pas entendre Gon lui adresser un seul mot. Ce silence soudain l'étonne beaucoup.

- Tu peux me parler tu sais.

- Oui mais je n'en ressens pas l'envie, désolé.

- A cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

Cette fois, Kirua culpabilise et est décidé à corriger le tir. Très vite, il se saisit de l'un des poignets de Gon et tire violement dessus. Juste après, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retrouve plaqué contre son corps et se pose de multiples questions lorsque les doigts de Kirua se posent sous son menton. Là, l'adolescent y exerce une légère pression pour que les lèvres de son ami soient plus proches des siennes.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me montre son affection aussi souvent mais une fois de temps en temps.

Après ces mots, le visage de Kirua s'approche de celui de Gon qui ressent alors le besoin de fermer les paupières.


End file.
